Undisclosed Desires
by MeowSaysKat
Summary: Beast Boy tries to be sexy and sings a song to Raven. What kind of chaos will ensue? One-shot based off of Undisclosed Desires by Muse.


A/N: So, I was listening to Undisclosed Desires by Muse, and it made me think of Raven, lol, and i thought, 'hey, why dont i write another one-shot song based fic about Beast Boy and Raven in anticipation of Tuesday's new episode of Teen Titans Go!, Terra-ized?' And that's exactly what this is.

* * *

Undisclosed Desires

…every story should have a happy ending…

It was a seemingly normal day in Jump City. The birds joined together in joyful song. The flowers filled the air with the beautiful scents of springtime as the cool breeze blew the grass softly from side to side. Blonde chicks in sunglasses sat on benches next to their rich boyfriends. The children were all running around, playing various games, and the adults were all playing house. Naked house.

In the Titans' Tower, everything was pretty much the same as usual. Robin was being Robin, Starfire was cooking…something…again, Raven was reading, Cyborg was in the garage with his car, and Beast Boy took to the couch.

However, the usually clueless changeling had something on his mind. It had been bugging him since last night.

_Flashback_

_It was night time, and each of the Titans were retiring to their respective rooms. They'd just finished a long fight with Doctor Light, and they were all pooped, especially Beast Boy._

_That night had been a close call for him; he had almost been crushed by a falling building! Of course, he'd once again been saved by a certain empathetic girl…_

_Beast Boy laid down on his bed, contemplating his almost death. 'Gosh,' he thought, 'I almost died!'_

'_I almost died, and Raven saved my sorry butt again. So not cool, dude! How am I supposed to impress her when I'm the one getting' my arse whooped? Maybe I should just try and go out with Starfire. Or Jinx. Or Bumblebee. Nah….they're OBVIOUSLY taken already.'_

_Beast Boy thought hard. 'What talents do I have, anyway? I can burp loud…and play video games…no, that's no good. Hmmm…I can make a good foot warmer! Nope; still not good enough.'_

_Then he got an idea. "Hey! I can sing!" he shouted out loud. "And I can sing pretty darn good, too! Awwwwwwww yeah - Raven, here I come!"_

Present

Beast Boy waited for the perfect moment to strike. Cyborg was already absent, and all he needed to do now was find a way to get Starfire and Robin to leave.

"Ohhhhhh, Robin!" he called.

"What is it, Beast Boy?"

"I have a secret to tell you."

"Well…spit it out."

Beast Boy walked over and whispered in his ear, causing Raven to look up from her book and over in their direction out of curiosity. Robin's eyes popped open, and he darted out of the room.

"What was that?" asked Raven, curiously.

"You'll see…HEY STARFIRE!"

The alien stopped her cooking and looked over. "What is it, Friend Beast Boy?"

"I have a secret to tell you!"

"Oh joy!" she shouted delightfully as she flew over to him. He whispered something in her ear, and she also bolted out of the door, shouting, "I'm coming, Robin dear!"

Raven looked pissed. "Really, what did you say to them?"

"I told Robin that Starfire learned how to French kiss, I told Starfire that Robin had a present for her, and I told them both to meet in Robin's room. So, yeah, I'm the ultimate matchmaker."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered sarcastically.

Beast Boy scooted over to Raven, and, much to Raven's chagrin, he put his arm around her shoulders. She glared at him sharply and sent him into the wall with a dark blast.

"Oof," he said as he fell to the floor. He walked back to the couch, but this time sat slightly farther away from her.

"Hey there, Rae-Rae," he said, attempting to sound smooth.

Raven ignored him harshly.

"Hey there, sexy," he repeated in the same tone as he dramatically looked down and placed his hand over his heart. "I've got something to say."

Raven shot an intense glare his way. "First, my name is Raven. Not Rae-Rae, not sexy. Second, I don't have time for any of your stupid games; I'm trying to read, so whatever it is, you better say it quickly. Third – what the hell do you want, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy was unfazed by her harsh tone; he'd been expecting her to respond that way anyway. He continued. "Let me sing you a song, girl," he purred in his deepest voice possible, while looking up at her and winking.

"No," she said as she slammed her book closed, stood up abruptly, and headed towards the door. Before she could reach the exit, Beast Boy morphed into a bird and caught up with her. Landing directly behind the dark girl, he grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. She wore a shocked expression as he pulled her close to him. She was secretly glad she was currently wearing her hood, and she breathed deeply. They stood silently face to face, breathing in each other's air. The moment seemed to be perfect – worthy of taking a picture of it to savor it forever.

Then he ruined the moment with a duck face. "I'm sorry, Booboo, but I can't let you leave right now."

Raven sighed in disappointment and sat back down as Beast Boy pulled out a remote and clicked a button. Techno music started to play. Beast Boy took a few steps back and put on a mic headset, and pulled a keytar out of the ethereal vortex. He began to play dramatically and shake his scrawny hips to the beat. Raven facepalmed.

Then – oh, Azar – he started to sing.

"_I know you've suffered,_

_But I don't want you to hide,_

_It's cold and loveless,_

_I won't let you be denied,"_

He attempted to be sexy and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Then he winked. Raven struggled to suppress her laughter.

"_Soothing,_

_I'll make you feel pure,_

_Trust me,_

_You can be sure,"_

He paused and ripped his shirt open.

"Oh, hell no," muttered Raven.

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

_I want to recognize, your beauty's not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart,"_

Beast Boy made yet another attempt to be sexy and added an, "Oomph!"

"_You trick your lovers,_

_That you're wicked and divine,_

_You may be a sinner,_

_But your innocence is mine,"_

At this point, Beast Boy threw the keytar back into the ethereal vortex, and walked coolly over to Raven. He grabbed her hand and stood her up again. Then he pulled back her hood and placed a finger under her chin.

"_Please me,_

_Show me how it's done,_

_Tease me,_

_You are the one,"_

Raven blushed as Beast Boy moved back again. He spun around like a gay, green hunk. Raven facepalmed again.

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

_I want to recognize, your beauty's not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart,"_

Behind him, the music player exploded, sending him flying into Raven.

"Oops," said Raven, blushing as she stopped his fall.

"Nah, it's all good, Rae-Rae," he said with a smirk, "I can just go with the flow."

"Beast Boy…"

"I mean, I'm cool with whatever goes down, girl."

"Beast Boy, you-''

"Cuz I just roll with the wind. I'm a free spirit, one with Mother Nature. That's just how I – ''

Seeing that he wasn't going to shut up, she did the only thing she could to get him to stay quiet – she grabbed him and kissed him. "Shut up Beast Boy, you're ruining the moment for the seven thousandth time."

"Raven, you – "

"Oh, Azar, shut up and give me your lips!"

She threw him down on the couch and continued to make out with him. Beast Boy, who couldn't breathe, was too happy to care about his imminent suffocation.

'Score,' he thought to himself.

'Yeah you got lucky,' he heard Raven say inside his mind.

'How far are we taking this?' he asked with his mind, communicating with her silently.

'As far as you can handle,' she replied, and she gave him a playful smirk.

That night, the couch got ripped to shreds by claws and various other things, the kitchen blew up, and the TV became forever useless.

Cyborg, who had entered the room silently for a midnight snack, witnessed a little more than he wanted to. So, he exited the room slowly and as quietly as he came, because he knew that every story should have a happy ending.

And this one definitely did.

END

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for viewing, and please, rate, review, and/or favorite! And remember, this is a one-shot, so don't waste your time trying to follow it!

And if you guys have the time, please check out my other story, Plot Bunny Annihilation! I'd reaaaaallllly appreciate it! Bye guys!


End file.
